threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (真・三國無双6 猛将伝) the first expansion title for Dynasty Warriors 7. It was released solely for the PlayStation 3. Three new playable characters have been announced, one of them being Guo Jia 郭嘉, who was picked to be made playable following a poll in Japanese Famitsu magazine, in which Guo Jia received most votes. New Playable Characters :note: this is the first Xtreme Legends title that's adding new characters. *Guo Jia 郭嘉 *Pang De 龐德 *Wang Yi 王異 Facts *There is a new difficulty setting called Nightmare. Enemies have more health and frequently use power-ups, while they drop less power-ups. *Downloadable content from Dynasty Warriors 7 can be used in Xtreme Legends. *Xtreme Legends also has its own set of downloadable content. *MixJoy allows you to play Dynasty Warriors 7's Conquest Mode and Story Mode in Xtreme Legends. The original Dynasty Warriors 7 disc is required. The three new playable characters can also be found in cities or taken with you as allies in Conquest Mode. *''Dynasty Warriors 7's story mode can be played with two players through MixJoy. The stages need to be played seperately though, so you can start a New Game with 2 players. *If you have savedata from Dynasty Warriors 7 you can choose to import it into Xtreme Legends. This way you won't have to unlock all the characters and weapons and their skillpoints. Modes ''Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends consists of two main modes. Legend Mode Tells the story of the Three Kingdoms through various battles. There are two sets of stages for this mode: *'Legendary Hero Stages' A musou character is set as the main character for a Legendary Hero stage. You can select to play as this character, or pick another character to support the main character. *'Classic Stages' Play a stage from Dynasty Warriors 3, Dynasty Warriors 5 or Dynasty Warriors 6. Stages The Merchant Early in Legend Mode the Merchant will begin trading and you can send him to various provinces of China to collect treasures, weapons or animals. Weapons and animals will be stored in your inventory, while treasures will be sold for money. Challenge Mode This mode is similar to previous titles. Like Dynasty Warriors 6 it includes an online ranking system. Challenge Mode has four different challenges: *'Bridge Melee' - platforms connected by bridges are filled with enemies. The only way to beat them is by knocking them off. *'Speed Run' - reach the specified destination as soon as and clear the obstacle course on your way. *'Rampage' - defeat as many enemies as possible within the 20 minute time limit. *'Arena' - a survival mode. Your opponents are the musou characters and they grow stronger every time they return. Trophy List :warning: some trophies contain spoilers! Lord of the Three Kingdoms Trophy If you're having trouble getting the Lord of the Three Kingdoms trophy, try the following: *Obtain the weapon Death's Whisper (Flute) on Reinforcements at Hefei at the Chaos difficulty setting. *Obtain the weapon Dragon Fenghuang (Fan) on Battle of Mt. Xisai at the Chaos difficulty setting. *Equip these two weapons with Officer Assassin (x2); Double Element (x1); Elemental Attack Up (x2); Horsemanship (x1); Combat Resistance (x1); Projectile Resistance (x2) and Flute Master (x1). Instead if 2x Projectile Resistance you can also equip a Range Weapon Up. *Equip these two weapons, take a horse (preferably Red Hare, but Hex Mark and Shadow Runner are also fine) and go to battle. *In battle press only TRIANGLE, while strafing on your horse. You'll notice that, because of the previous Titles you've received, you'll drain life from the enemy and your attacks won't be blocked and do quite a lot of damage. With this set-up you can beat all Top Title challenges, even with rather weak characters. Category:Videogames